Backyard Battlegrounds (Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2)
DISCLAMER: This is a Work in Progress (W.I.P!) So please enjoy it's current form for now! Chillbrah2 (talk) 22:46, December 21, 2017 (UTC) Backyard Battlegrounds is a fictional place in the TPS game Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, it was home to various plants and zombies, as well as other visitors such as gnomes, but what would happen if everybody there were to dissapear? Timeline 1 Day after people After the power grid failed due to humanity's extinction, the world was putted into darkness, along with the humans were Living Plants and Zombies, who went extinct as well. The plant base wasn't effected as much, as there weren't many technology with the place, aside with the vending machine, the portal to the multiplayer maps, Dave-bot 3000.1, and a few lights. The Zombie base was shut off completely, due to all the electricity which pretty much runs the whole place. The town hall also had a giant portal to the Gnomiverse, however, without power, it cannot work, forcing it to shut down for good. 1 Week after people 1 week after humanity's extinction, things aren't looking to good, the boardwalk near the right of the battlegrounds is severely damaged due to rainwater and natural events, the boat hanged near the boardwalk is filled with water, yet is barely hanging over the water thanks to the rope, which is becoming more and more damaged, the Zombie's boats near the right of the boardwalk have sunk to the bottom of the ocean. The soccerfield near the left of the plants base isn't too good either, the Chomper and Peashooter balloons have deflated naturally, and the score counter near the audience seats has been damaged due to rainwater, causing the paper on it to count the scores to fall off. Near the middle of the battlefield is the Town Square, where the cracked earth in the middle of it has been filled with rainwater, and the giant band-aid on it has fell off. The Plant Base has ben inhabited by animals, due to the many plants inside the place, making the perfect ecosystem, the giant tree where the plant heroes were showcased is having moss and fungi slowly but surely covering it. The Zombie Base isn't too good compared to the Plant Base, the giant structures on the left and right of the base has been turned off due to the Power Grid failing a week prior, the left sturcture is pretty bad, one of the TVs on it has fell off 3 days prior, and the antennae on it is barely hanging from it, almost destined to fall off, the right structure has fell off completely, destroying the Zomburger fast food resturant near it. One of the roofs on the mansion has also fell off, destroying some gravestones and a tree. 3 Weeks after people The boat near the boardwalk has finally fell off, instantly sinking to the bottom, while damaging the bottom of the boat due to some rocks, the earth statue in the town square has fell due to how heavy the rainwater was, shattering on impact. Many of the cars have been taken over by moss, the flag in the middle of the battleground has fell due to heavy winds. The Plant Base has been overtaken by moss, most of the plant bobbleheads have either been covered with moss and fungi, or have fallen over and shattered on impact, the garage has been majorly damaged due to heavy rain and winds, most of the roof tiles have fallen off, and the plant food near it has fallen, destroying the boxes. The zombie base is becoming weak as well, the right structure has fallen off, destroying some houses, and the giant eyeball on the mansion is hanging by a giant wire keeping it from falling, and many of the roof tiles has fallen off, some landing on the bobbleheads destroying them, and others shattering windows. 1 Month after people (Fall of the plant base) Meanwhile, the giant flying ball near the plant base, has shut down and fallen, the reason it did not fall earlier is because agent Citron, the owner of the structure, programmed it to use leftover energy whenever the Power Grid were to fail, however, now, it had fallen, the structure fell in the plant base like a meteorite, exploding on impact, very little survived from the base, the Chompers Pizza Pizza Place has also suffered damage due to the crash, a major shockwave was done from the crash, finally making the eyeball from the Zombie base fall off, shattering on impact, some of the bobbleheads from the mansion also fell off shattering. 2 Months after People Ever since the plant base was destroyed, many other things followed. Fall of Rux Rux was a animatronic built by the gnomes who would've gave Plants and Zombies certain items for unimaginably expensive prices, however, ever since the power grid failed, Rux was not looking good, moss grew on him, his items for display on the shelves were either destroyed, or moss grew on them, Rux's right arm was also completely destroyed, and his golden suitcase was dropped, destroyed on impact, now, it was his time to die, some of the ceiling above him fell on top of him, his hat was crushed, and his glasses and a part of his beard fell off, eventually, he fell backwards, completely destroying his backside. Fall of the Town Hall The town hall is a very simple structure, so it made sense for it to be destroyed pretty fast, most of the pillers were destroyred, and is was covered in moss, eventually, it could not handle the severe weather anymore, it did a pancake collapse, destroying everything in it. TBC